Yomi Yomi no Mi
The Yomi Yomi no Mi (ヨミヨミの実 Revive Revive Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which enhances the user's soul to the point where they can come back to life after dying once, remaining alive until their body is sufficiently damaged, and to use several other soul-based abilities, making the user a Reviving Human (復活人間 Fukkatsu Ningen). It was eaten by Tenshi. Strengths and Weaknesses Demonstrated by Tenshi, the major strength of the fruit is that it gives its user another chance at life after dying once before. After death, the user continues to exist as an astral projection of whatever state they were when they died. The fruit can even go as far as to grant a form of "immortality" that lasts until the user suffers a second death. This of course is negated if the user's cause of death was drowning, and their body remains in the water, or if their body is completely destroyed. However, since the main attribute of the fruit is resurrection, the Yomi Yomi no Mi's power will remain dormant until the time when the consumer suffers his or her first death. As a result, until such time, the only aspects the fruit bestows upon its eater are the typical Devil Fruit weaknesses. The soul of a human that died is supposed to go to the land of the dead and stay there, but for his soul to exist in the human world it emits a powerful energy. The power that allows him to live in the human world is not organs nor muscles, it is his soul. The user is able to manipulate this soul energy in many different ways. The one major weakness of this fruit is that the user's astral form cannot interact with anything in the physical realm. Tenshi cannot open doors, move rocks or touch people. He requires a host body to do anything of the sort. This does provide him with a small advantage, since he does not have a physical body, he cannot be effected by sea water. Usage While the fruit's only major bestowed power is only usable after death, its secondary powers however are rather useful in keeping Tenshi existing. Tenshi is able to manipulate his soul and others at will, giving him a wide variety of abilities. He can change the appearance of his own astral form, albeit all forms he takes look relatively similar. Tenshi can inhabit the dead and control their bodies, and he can do the same with the living as long as the respective person grants his permission. They can split their soul into pieces in order to inhabit different bodies and control them remotely. This does not hurt the user's soul, but it does split their energy evenly between bodies. Tenshi was capable of splitting his soul into enough pieces to inhabit all of Thriller Bark, and control them to the point where he could fool people into thinking they possessed their own individuality. Tenshi also able to merge his main soul with someone, lending them his strength and knowledge. He used this ability to help Romeo fight against Akuma the Undead Samurai. Tenshi also showed that he was capable of looking into the souls of others, able to detect them form far distances. By looking deep into a soul of someone Tenshi shared a deep connection with, he could unlock dormant powers, whether they be devil fruit powers, vearth abilities or even Skypiean mantra. He used this ability to unlock one of Romeo's devil fruit powers, as well as Squall's holy abilities. The user also possess the ability to pull someone's consciousness into their soul, which manifests itself as a white space outside of normal space and time. While Squall spent several minutes in this space with Tenshi, not even a second passed by in the real world. Category:Devil Fruits